My Italian Beauty
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Based off of a RP with Hetalia and Naruto. Sasuke x Fem! N. Italy. Co-written by WhiteVansHaveCandy. Written by Feli.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is partly based off of me and WhiteVans' RP. I added a few more things since we never actually finished. The main pairing is Sasuke x Fem! Italy, and I plan on adding more chapters of their relationship, this one being where they first get together. This'll probably be the longest one, depending on if I get carried away while typing. I don't know. **

**Oh and Akira is WhiteVans' OC. **

**Pairings: **

**Sasuke x Fem! Italy**

**Hidan x Akira**

**Yeah…I don't own anything here.**

"HIIIIII FELIIIII!" An over-excited Naruto exclaimed, tackling Feliciana Vargas to the ground. The two were extremely close in a brother/sister way.

"Hey, Feli." Akira said, standing behind the two. Feli got up and jumped on Akira.

"I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed, releasing Akira.

"Yeah, it's been so long." She said.

"It has. So what are you guys up to?" Feliciana asked.

"Just heading home from the mall. Not much." Just as Akira finished her sentence, Sasuke walked up to the three teens.

"Yo." He said, standing with his hands in his pockets.

Akira turned her attention to Feliciana. "So, you got anyone good?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know." Akira said, winking.

"I do?" Feli asked, looking even more confused.

"A boyfriend." Akira said, and the other girl understood.

"Ohhh, ahaha…no." She said, looking down at her feet.

"And why not?"

"I…I don't know. What about you?"

"Yeah. He's in Japan right now. I met him in high school."

"Oooh, what's his name~?"

"Hidan. His personality is sexy, over-confident, stupid yet really funny. I love him."

"Awww, that's so sweet-"

"Hey, instead of just standing here and talking, why don't we all go back to our house?" Sasuke said, interrupting the two girls' conversation.

"Okay!" Feli said, and they all started walking down the road to the house. Naruto started running and ran into a pole, and Feliciana immediately ran by him and started asking him if he was okay. He ressured her he was fine, and they continued down the road.

When they got to the house, Naruto suggested they watch 21 Jump Street. Everyone agreed, so that took up about a good two hours. By the time the movie was over, Naruto was asleep on the couch. Sasuke dumped ice cold water on him to wake him up. Feliciana giggled at this, and Sasuke blushed lightly.

"So…uhm…" Sasuke mumbled awkwardly.

"I NEED NEW CLOTHES!" Naruto said as he ran to another room in the gigantic house.

"What do you want to do now?" Feli asked.

"Feli, tell us about yourself." Akira said.

"Okay, well, I'm from Italy and my favorite food is pasta and I have a brother Lovino and I live with him and my grandfather. I like hanging out with my best friends but some of them Lovino doesn't like. And I also enjoy cooking and painting and things like that. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What do you like in a guy?" Sasuke blurted out.

Feliciana blushed a bit but answered nonetheless. "Umm, I don't really know since I've never really had a boyfriend…" She looked down and laughed a bit.

"Oh…um...well that's..uh…yeah." Sasuke said awkwardly. Feli giggled.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason; just wondering."

"Okay then." The girl giggled again. Sasuke collapsed on the floor and uttered an "I'm so bored."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." He said, still lying on the floor.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Sasuke agreed and the two headed out, leaving Akira in the kitchen.

The two walked and talked for a while, discussing their lives and such. Sasuke asked Feliciana how her life was in America, and she became a little upset.

"Well," She had said. "I moved here from Italy when I was very young, so I don't remember much of my home country. My grandfather opened up a restaurant in hopes of becoming a rich talented chef, but so far, I've noticed that we haven't been making much money as normal. I'm afraid that it'll go out of business soon…" She finished that last sentence with watery eyes. She never really talked to another person outside her family about her problems. She hated being a burden to others.

"I'm so sorry; I'll send a check to you! To help stay open!" He said, stopping her took stare right into her tear-forming eyes.

"No, I can't allow you to." She said, trying to rid of the tears threatening to spill.

"I don't care. I want to." Sasuke said, and enveloped her into a warm, friendly hug. The tears that still brimmed in her eyes finally fell.

"No, don't cry." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad… it's just… that's got to be the nicest thing anyone has done for me." She said, returning the hug.

"How about we head back now?" Sasuke suggested. Feliciana nodded, finally releasing Sasuke out of the hug.

When they returned, Akira stood in the living room the front door opened up to. "Where have you guys been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Feliciana hid her upset face and covered it with a bright smile.

"We went on a walk!" Feli said cheerfully.

"That all?" She asked, smirking. Feli just obliviously nodded while Sasuke blushed and glared at her.

Sasuke decided to change the subject by asking, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"Hmm…" Feli thought.

"How about Uno?" Sasuke suggested. Both Akira and Feli agreed.

*After Game*

Feliciana ended up winning the game of Uno. "I give up," Sasuke said, dropping his cards on the table.

Feli laughed at this. "What do you want to do now?" She asked, but then answered her own question. "Oh, I know! We should play hide and seek!" Sasuke and Akira laughed at her silliness but agreed anyway.

"NOT IT~!" She yelled, along with Akira, leaving Sasuke "it". He made a face at first, then smirked and yelled, "Go hide!"

Feliciana ran up the stairs and hid in an unnaturally dark room. She shut the door and backed against the wall beside it.

She could hear muffled shouts, which she made out to be something like,

"Found you, Akira!"

And,

"Asshole…"

She heard footsteps near, and pressed her back against the wall even more. The door opened, letting in light. It closed again, but the person was also inside the room. Feli slowly moved along the opposite side of the wall, trying to move farther away from (most likely) Sasuke.

She had thought he was on the total other side, but he was actually standing in her direction.

The two bumped into each other and fell on the floor. Sasuke (conveniently) landed on top of Feliciana, who landed on her back.

"I'm sorry, Feli!" He said, though he did not get up.

"It's okay, it's okay." She laughed, looking up to him. He stared back down at her and looked into her eyes, closing the gap between them.

Feli brought her hands around his neck to deepen their kiss. After a bit, Sasuke broke apart and blushed darkly. Luckily for him, it was still dark.

"I'm so sorry Feli. I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said, sitting up. Feli sat up too.

"No, don't be." She smirked, and kissed him again. Sasuke kissed back, and eventually they had to brake for air.

"We should be getting back to Akira, huh?" Feliciana said, standing up. Sasuke nodded and the two walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Back in the living room, Akira had gotten hold of sugar and was on a rush. Sasuke stood wide-eyed, while Feli just stared and looked confused.

"DANCE PARTY!" Akira yelled, and began playing loud music. Sasuke sighed and stood against the wall. Feliciana was with Akira, laughing at her silliness.

She walked over to Sasuke and asked, "Hey, um, Sasuke… What are we?" She asked, referring to what happened earlier.

"Well, I'd have to ask you formally." He said.

"Okay."

"So, Feliciana, will you be my girlfriend?"

Feli giggled. "Yes."

**A/N: This is only like half the actual roleplay… I figured this was a good place to stop. And since this is only half I already know what the next part is gonna be so it won't be too long to wait.**

**Again, the rest of the chapters will probably be much shorter.**

**Please review!**

**~Feli **


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciana and her boyfriend Sasuke sat in the Uchiha household watching TV on a rainy afternoon. Feliciana had her arms around Sasuke's torso, while his arm was around her shoulders, gently playing with her hair.

He stroked her auburn locks, not paying attention to the TV. His attention was on her strange, gravity-defying curl. He placed his finger on the end of it, and he could feel his girlfriend's breath hitch at the touch.

"Something wrong?" he asked, facing down to look at her face.

"No no, I'm fine..." she said, tightening her grip on Sasuke's torso. He decided to touch her curl again. Feliciana had the same reaction, except her grip became more tighter.

Sasuke smirked at her actions, and stroked the odd curl again.

"S-Sasuke..." she whimpered, loving his touch. He smirked once more, and yanked on the curl.

She whimpered again, and gave a small moan.

Well, I'm not going to get into what happens next.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! This one I came up with at like 11 pm. **

**Okay then, that's really all I have to say...**

**Goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this one is a little longer than the last chapter. This is based on a RP that was insanely...Messed up. But hilarious. **

**ANYWAY. I have a message for the person who reviewed under the name "Ashar",**

**First I would like to thank you for taking your time to review the story. Second, it is in fact my story, so I can change the genders of a character if I want to. Genderbending exists, yes? If you don't like the idea of Italy being a female then do not read my story. Simple enough? Thank you.**

**Oh, and Harissa is me and Lilli's OC. **

**Okay, I need to do a disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS, ALONG WITH ALL THE SONGS I USED. **

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Feli yelled (more like sang insanely off-key), obviously drunk.

"WHAT?" Sasuke said, knowing about Feli's drunkness but a little shocked himself. Hidan started dying of laughter.

Earlier, Sasuke had come home to find Feli, Harissa, Akira, Hidan, and Itachi in his house. He was the least bit drunk, but Feli noticed it right away and yelled,

"I WANNA GET DRUNK TOO!" Harissa's immediate response was an enthusiastic "YES!", because of past experience. Basically, every time Feli gets drunk, she gets all over Sasuke. And because of Harissa's hate towards Sasuke and how Feli's affection when she's drunk makes him uncomfortable, Harissa finds it hilarious.

The young Italian somehow managed to find a bottle of vodka sitting around the house, and drank half right out of the bottle. Pretty soon she became a drunk, off-key singer.

"JUST RELAX AND GET ON YOUR BACK!" She sang, now switching songs. Hidan just continued laughing his ass off.

"Oh great, now she's singing about sex." Harissa laughed.

"IF YOU WANNA SCREAM YEAH, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TAKE YOU THERE," she yelled, looking directly at Sasuke when she said "you". Sasuke blushed a dark red color.

"Sasuke, I think she wants you to have sex with her. You better do what she says." Harissa said.

"FOR YOU AND ME, SEX IS NOT A COMPETITION. FOR YOU AND ME, SEX IS NOT A JOB DESCRIPTION!" By now, the whole room was dying of laughter, excluding Sasuke and of course, Feli.

"IT WAS LONG AFTER MIDNIGHT, WHEN WE GOT TO UNCONDITIONED LOVE," Feli pretty much sang one line from a new song and then switched to another.

"HEY BABY IT'S A QUARTER TO EIGHT, I FEEL I'M IN THE MOOD. HEY BABY, THE HOUR IS LATE. I FEEL I GOTTA MOVE." It seemed that after every song she sang a line from, Sasuke blushed darker and darker.

Deciding to switch songs again to a more softer one, she started the chorus of a new song.

"Well it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever you go, I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now. You make me sparkle wherever you go," Feli sang, less louder than before. Sasuke turned away and blushed.

While Feli continued to sing, Itachi pulled Sasuke to another room.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked, flustered from the recent events.

"Just go for it," Itachi said simply.

"Why?! I DONT WANT TO!" He said, just a little too loud.

"Oh for fuck sake, yes you do. Why the hell are you avoiding her?! You guys kissed earlier it's obvious you're in love with each other and you belong with each other. Me and the guys even created a banner that says, "Use Protection, 'We're Too Young To Be Uncles. Have A Nice Long Fuck Feli & Sasuke',"

"Wha- um...uh, fine." Sasuke said, and walked back over to where Feli was still singing.

"Feli," he said.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, we never believe we'd really fall in love,"

"FELI!"

Said girl turned to face Sasuke. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret-" Feli got cut off by Sasuke's lips, that were crushing against her own. She kissed back, as did Sasuke. Eventually Akira and Itachi pushed the two into some random room yelling, "Get a room!"

"Well okay," Harissa said once Feli and Sasuke were by themselves.

**A/N: Okay, here's a list of all the songs we used:**

**1: We are never getting back together by Taylor swift**

**2: Scream by Usher**

**3: Alien Shore by Rush**

**4: Cold Fire by Rush **

**5: In the Mood by Rush**

**5: Bubbly by Colbiw Calliat **

**6: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift**

**7: Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects **

**Thanks for reading~**

**Please review!**

**-Feli**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay yeah another chapter. What can I say I got a shit load of inspiration. **

**Oh, so I decided that for every three chapters I write I'll do a songfic, and you guys can request a song for me to write. So after I do three more chapters after this one, I'll do a songfic. Make sense? I hope so.**

**This chapter is based off of the song Tears by Rush.**

**I don't own ANYTHING. Tears belongs to Rush, not me. Grazie. **

_All of the seasons and all of the days. All of the reasons why I felt these ways. So long, so long…_

Sasuke decided today he would visit his girlfriend at her house. The two had been going out since forever, it seemed.

He approached the front door to her small, cozy house. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He noticed the door was unlocked and became worried. He entered her house, and the whole downstairs was empty. He walked upstairs and crossed Lovino's bedroom door, which was closed. At the end of the hallway was Feliciana's.

Her door was closed too, which was shocking since she usually left it open. Sasuke walked over to it.

"Feli?" He pushed on the door slightly. It slowly opened.

_Then lost in that feeling, I looked in your eyes. I noticed emotion and that you had cried. For me, I can see._

Feliciana was lying on her bedroom floor in her pajamas (which was just a tank top and shorts), staring at the ceiling. Her window was open, and the drapes that hung over it flew carelessly in the breeze. Sasuke took a closer look and realized Feli had a tear-stained face and was holding something tightly to her chest.

Her eyes were filled with sadness, no longer bright and full of happy emotions, but empty.

"Sasuke?" She tilted her head the slightest, facing Sasuke.

_What would touch me deeper, than tears that fall from eyes that only cry? Would it touch you deeper, than tears that fall from eyes that know why?_

"Feli, are you crying?" Sasuke asked, closing the door behind him.

"N-no…" Feli said, frantically trying to wipe her eyes and face, dropping what she had close to her chest, to the ground. Sasuke picked it up. Turning it over, he saw a family picture. There standing was Lovino and Feliciana, with her grandfather behind them. His hands were on both of the Italian siblings' shoulders. Feliciana and her grandfather were both smiling brightly, while Lovino just scowled.

"Yes, you were," he said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"M-my Nonno…he died yesterday," she said, breaking down into tears once again.

Sasuke looked heartbroken for her. He knelt down on his knees and hugged his girlfriend tightly, rubbing her back. "Sh, it's okay," he said. She continued sobbing into his chest.

_What would touch you deeper than tears that fall from eyes that know why?_

**A/N: Yeah kinda bad ending… and anyone who knows this song will know that I only did half. The second part just didn't work that much for me.**

**Wow. Two updates in one day. I really must have no life. **

**That is all. **

**~Feli**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI IM BACK~~~ Okay this chapter yea I don't have much to say about it except the pairings contained in it-**

**Sasuke x Feli [Relationship: Bf/Gf]**

**Itachi x Akira (NOT INCEST) [Relationship: Spouses]**

**Okay I think that's it. Yep, here's the story~**

Feliciana paced nervously right outside Sasuke's house. She was having second thoughts on coming over, but it was too late to change her mind when Itachi opened the door.

"Uh, Feli..."

"What? Oh, hi Itachi."

"Why were you just standing there doing nothing for the past five minutes?"

"Um well... is Sasuke here?"

"Yeah. Come in." he said, inviting her inside. Feliciana walked in, and Itachi sat on the couch.

"He's in his room," he said, turning his attention back to Amaterasu, his daughter.

"Hi auntie Feli!" she said, waving.

She smiled in response, making her way up the staircase. Once on the second level, Feliciana could hear the obvious sounds of a guitar.

'Got to be him.' she thought, knocking softly on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke said, but the music did not stop. Feliciana opened the door and stepped inside. Sasuke put his guitar down.

"Hey Feli," he said, standing up and kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she said, playing with her fingers and looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Well I came over to tell you something important." Feliciana said, walking over to sit down on Sasuke's bed.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Taking his hands, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, and for a moment Feliciana thought he was going to not want to be with her anymore.

"Are you serious?" was all he said.

"Sí...I'm serious." she said, getting a bad feeling.

"So...you're saying that there is a baby growing inside you right at this very moment, and that baby is mine?" Sasuke said, clarifying.

"Yes..." she said, feeling a surge of anxiety.

But before Feliciana could start apologizing, Sasuke grinned widely. "That's... great!" he said, hugging her tightly. She was relieved he still loved her, and hugged him back.

"It's not like we're too young, anyway," Sasuke said. "I'm twenty, you're almost nineteen. We'll be fine."

Feliciana smiled. "Good. I'm glad." Sasuke smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. The small kiss quickly turned into a make out, and just as things were about to get more heated, Itachi knocked on the door. Feliciana blushed and pulled away as Itachi walked in.

"...Hi..." he said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom told me to come get you guys if you wanted any lunch." he said, standing in the doorway.

"Alright we'll be down in a few." Sasuke said, dismissing him. Itachi nodded and left.

"So when did you find out?" he asked, turning back to Feliciana.

"Umm, a few days ago...I just couldn't think of the right time to tell you."

"I see...and you're absolutely sure you're pregnant?"

"Very sure."

"Hm,"

Feliciana giggled a bit. "You sound like a doctor." Sasuke laughed.

"Alright let's go get some lunch." he said.

"'Kay." she said, standing up. Sasuke walked out of the room, Feli right behind him. When they reached the kitchen, Feliciana and Sasuke noticed Akira was also sitting at the table.

"Hi Akira!" she said, sitting down as well.

"Hey Feli," Akira said.

'...So first she's all worried and nervous and now she's totally fine? That's odd...' Itachi thought, taking a seat next to Akira. "So what's going on?" he asked, looking to Feliciana and Sasuke.

"What do you mean...?" Feliciana asked, worrying that Itachi figured it out so quickly.

"Well when you showed up here, you looked nervous, and now you're fine." he said.

"So?"

"So it's odd."

"Nothing is up. I'm fine!" she said, trying to convince him.

"Alright," Itachi said, but he was definitely bringing it up later.

After the four had eaten lunch, Sasuke and Feliciana talked in private and decided to tell Lovino. He had a right to know since he would be an uncle.

"Itachi, Feli and I are going out for a bit, so we'll be back... whenever." Sasuke said, grabbing his car keys.

"Mhm," Itachi nodded, going back to his wife and daughter. Sasuke and Feliciana walked out the front door, and climbed into Sasuke's car. He started the engine, and the two drive off down the short distance to the Vargas house.

Upon arriving, Feliciana unbuckled slowly and nervously walked up the front steps.

"Feli, relax," Sasuke said. "He's your brother, it's not like he's going to kill you."

"You're right, but he can get a little violent..."

"Well I can't really argue there." With that, Feliciana opened the front door.

"Fratello...? You home?" she called.

"In the kitchen," he called.

Feliciana gulped a bit, and walked into the kitchen to find her brother slicing tomatoes at the counter.

"Ciao..." she said, standing in the doorway, Sasuke behind her.

"Well is there a reason you're here now? Come on cut to the chase." he said impatiently.

"Sí, there is a reason..."

"Well, spit it out! I'm busy here."

"I came to tell you that... I'm pregnant, congratulations, you're going to be an uncle!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... Okay the next chapter should be up today at least because it's already written~ Yay I feel accomplished okay bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Oh well! Here's chapter uhh 6!**

"You're... WHAT?!" he yelled, facing his sister but then turning to Sasuke. "You did this to her?! I ought to kill you!" he yelled, hands reaching for his throat.

"No fratello! Stop!" Feliciana wailed, throwing herself in between the two. "Please don't fight!"

Lovino stopped, then turned and glared at Sasuke. "You." he said, pointing a finger. "I don't like you, I never liked you, but now I see I have no fucking choice but to accept you since you kinda knocked up my sister, huh?"

"Lovi-" Feliciana was cut off.

"Seeing as I did, I advise you not to try and choke the life out of me, as it wouldn't be a good thing if Feli has to tell our future child that their uncle killed their father." Sasuke said with an equally strong glare.

"Sasuke-" Feliciana was cut off again.

"Oh really smart ass? Is that what you think?!"

"Lovi don't use bad language in front of the baby!" Feliciana said, putting her hands on her stomach. Lovino just shook his head.

"Sasuke. Leave. I need to talk to Feli in private." he said. Sasuke nodded, kissed Feliciana's forehead and went outside to the driveway. Lovino turned to his sister.

"How did this happen..." he asked her.

"I- I don't know! It just did..." she responded, trying to find the right answer.

Lovino sighed. "Well, as long as you're happy and that bastard-"

"Lovi..."

"Fine. And Sasuke treats you right, I'll be right behind you."

"Really?" she asked, with the voice of a child.

"Yes. Really."

"Yay Lovi! Grazie~!" she said, hugging him tightly. "Ti amo~"

"Yeah yeah, get off." he said, removing her from himself. Feliciana's smile stayed on her face. "I guess it would be best," Lovino started again. "If you moved in with them."

Feliciana didn't know if she should be happy or sad. "Move out? Won't you be lonely?"

"Lonely? Come on Feli you practically live there already. You're there all the time, it really makes no difference."

"Maybe you're right..."

"I am. Come back whenever you want to get your things, I guess."

"Okay. And I promise I'll visit all the time!"

"Please break that promise."

"Loviiiiiiii,"

"I'm kidding,"

"Oh good! Well, I guess I should go back with Sasuke now..."

Lovino nodded. "Mhm..." Feliciana turned to the door, but then turned back to her brother to give him one last hug.

"Bye, fratello... I'll miss you!"

"You'll only be down the street."

"I know, but it seems like forever..." she said as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

'Seems like forever...' Lovino thought.


End file.
